Where Time Ends
by Rogueintention9
Summary: Asbjorn a man from our world ends up in Nirn. His destiny is great but not set in stone. The trials hell face are hard and very trying. When one choice effects everything. Will he become Tamriels greatest hero, or it's most hated Villian cursed throughout the ages.
1. chapter 1

Hi. This is my first Fanfic. Been meaning to do one for awhile and never got to it so with out further ado

Where Time ends

Chapter 1

4E201 0600

Whiterun Hold.

Asbjorn woke in a snow covered field, head pounding as the morning sun blinded me him temporarily. Moaning as he rubbed his eyes, he sat up and looked around. "What the hell? It's July, why is there snow?" he said quietly to himself as he stood up, back popping in the process.

Walking around, he found a creek and a stone road, following it he walked for hours before stumbling on a town. Walking down the main road the first thing that caught his was the blacksmith, immediately followed by how primitive the buildings looked. Walking to the blacksmiths forge he knocked on the wood getting the Smith's attention. "Yeah? You Looking for a blade?" he said in a gravelly voice. Asbjorn looked at the man "Uh, no actually. I'm a bit lost actually, woke up in a field with no memory of how I got there." Asbjorn said slightly embarrassed scratch in his head. The Smith laughed heartily at this "Have to much to drink did ya? Sounds like a true Nord to me. Names Alvor, this is RiverWood, about 15 miles south of Whiterun. If your hungry or thirst The tavern is down the road on the right, can't miss it." he said as he started hammering a red hot peice of metal on his anvil.

"My Names Asbjorn. Sorry if I sound ignorant, but what's Whiterun?"

Alvor stopped what he was doing and looked at Asbjorn. "New to Skyrim eh?

Whiterun is a the capital of Whiterun hold. It's governed by Jarl Balgruuf the greater. He's a fair man, somehow he's stayed nuetral in the war so far."

Asbjorn didn't know what the hell was going on. What was Skyrim, and what war?

Not wanting to look like a bigger fo than already he Thanked Alvor and headed to the tavern


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RiverWood Whiterun Hold

Sleeping gaint inn

0900

Asbjorn walked into the tavern and stepped onto the creaking wooden floor board. A fire blazing in the middle with a whole deer roasting over it, giving off a wonderful smell. Asbjorn realized just how hungry he was when the smell overloaded his senses. Quickly, correcting himself he walked to the Counter where a man stood with grease on his shirt. "You hungry or thirst?" The man said tiredly. As a short blonde lady walked in from the room on the right, a suspicious and angry smirk on her face as she looked at Asbjorn.

Looking back at her Asbjorn scoffed and looked at the innkeeper "Both. I've got ten bucks. What will that get me?" Earning a confused look from the innkeeper "What are you talking about? Why would need ten bucks?"

"To pay for the food and drink?" Asbjorn said as he put a 10 dollar US bill on the counter. The innkeeper seeing this got angry "What is this? Is this some kind of joke, why would i need a piece of paper. Either pay in gold or stop wasting my time."

Asbjorn getting angry Walked off and left to the Alvor s forge for some help.

"Hey Alvor, I have a few questions if I may ask?"

"Sure lad, what's on your mind?" Alvor said as he looked up from sewing some leather together. "The bartender at the tavern said pay in gold or get out, but all I have is this." Asbjorn said pulling out the bill and handed it to Alvor who took it and started looking at it.

"What is this? Whats the United States of America? And who's this Washington fella on the front?" Alvor said with a curious look on his face. Asbjorn could feel his jaw dropping, how could one not know what the United States was. It's not like it's a big secret.

"Uhm it's ten dollars. The United States of America is the country I'm from, It's south of Canada and north of Mexico. Washington was our first President. He was a general in the Revolutionary war against the British and elected the president of the The United States by the people." Asbjorn said confused.

"You said this is Skyrim? I've never heard of a country named Skyrim. Where is it in the map?"

Now it was Alvors turn to look confused. He stopped stitching the leather and looked at Asbjorn. "Lad, I don't think You'll know. This United States of America is nowhere on the map, and the whole world has been mapped. So either this is an elaborate joke, or your and me are both mad."

Asbjorn looked at Alvor suddenly scared "We have a theory where I'm from, parallel Universes. Here let me explain." He said as he picked up three nails and set them side by side. "This one is my universe." He said pointing at the middle nail. Moving his finger to the left one and the right one he said "One of these are your universe. The theory is that you can travel to another universe. But there was no proof or equipment strong or advanced enough to do that." He said as he pulled his amulet of Mjolnir out and grabbed it.

Alvor heard this and said "Makes sense. So your not from this world. Which means you don't know about the thalmor. Whatever that amulet is, it looks life an amulet of Talos, and the Thalmor will kill you or arrest you for it.

Secondly, your gonna need to know how things work around here and about Tamriel. Here's my offer, I'll teach you what you need to know, and how to Smith. And in return you tell me about your world. Deal?" Alvor said as he reached his hand out.

"Sounds good to me." Asbjorn said shaking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RiverWood Whiterun Hold

1000 am

17 last seed 4e 201

Asbjorn stood by the forge, waiting for the steel rod to get white hot. Thinking back over the last year he apprentices with

Alvor alongside his daughter. It was a deal they made, Alvor would tell Asbjorn about Tamriel, and teach him how to Smith. And In return, Asbjorn would teach Alvor about Earth and his world. Alvor couldnt wrap his mind around cars and planes,. he would often say "How can a metal box fly through the air at 700 miles in one hour?". To which Asbjorn gave up trying to explain.

When the topic of war came up. Asbjorn told Alvor that his people didn't use swords anymore, instead using firearms and weaponized vehicles. When Alvor asked if he knew how to make one Asbjorn said "Yes, but I will not make one. Not now, not ever." and said no more.

Looking at the steel rod he pulled it out and places it on the anvil, hammering it evenly to get it flat. The satisfying clink of the hammer hitting the metal ringing through his ears. To repeat the process when the rod cooled down. While he waited for it to reheat he went over to the leather armor he had been working on and started finishing the final stitching. Alvor was in Whiterun buying new material.

Hearing a strange roar coming from Helgens direction he saw a massive black shape fly over the barrow. Knowing what it is he sat down and said "Son of a bitch, that was a fucking dragon." Quietly. "Elves, Orcs, Gaint walking cats and now Dragons. What else is This place got in store for us."

He had come to terms with Elves and would Hunt with Feandal when he had the chance. Often learning a new method of tracking and shooting from a crouched position. He was already a decent shot with a longbow before he came to nirn. However, with Feandals' help he soon became an expert.

Shrugging his shoulder he finished the suit of leather and set it aside, as he went back the blade. Working the blade to sword shape he doused it oil to heat treat it.

Pulling it out after it was treated long enough he set it to the grindstone and sharpened the edges.

Next thing was the handle. He had made an Oak handle already and had some sinew to glue it to the Tang. His final thing was his mark. A shape of Mjolnir right above the handguard, with the letter AY inside it.

Smiling as he finished his sword and tested the balance and weight by Going through fighting motions, and found it good. Hanging it up, he just waited for Alvor to get back. Sitting down, He opened a bottle of Mead and looked at the barrow when an Imperial and a StormCloak soldier walked up. The imperial said "Who are you? What are you doing in my Uncle's forge?" As he put a handle on his sword looking angry and suspicious.

Asbjorn sighed stood up Steel sword in hand, and said "I work for him. Apprentice d under him for the last year." Gaining an even angry look from the Imperial soldier who yelled. "Lair!!!! Dorothy is his apprentice not some dishonorable lying Nord!" And swung is sword in an over head swing immediately after pulling it out.

Asbjorn had swung his sword at the incoming blow to knock it off course.

And threw an iron helmet at the soldier who had recovered by now. Standing in an offensive stance he jabbed at Asbjorns gut, who moved just in time to get a small cut on his side. Roaring in rage Asbjorn kicked the soldiers left knee cap and tackled him off the porch onto the ground with a loud thud. Both men where now swordless and resorted to hand to hand combat as Asbjorn rained punches at the soldier as he sat on top of him. The soldier now bloody had rolled over and was now on top with his knife to Asbjorns throat and said "Sovengarde awaits you." and began to slice when he stopped suddenly as Asbjorn laughed historically. "If I'm going. to Valhalla, Your coming with me." has he twisted his own dagger in the soldiers stomach pointed up causing a few Drops of blood to spill onto the blade.

Both were do focused on each other that when a loud "HADVAR, ASBJORN WHAT IN MARAS NAME HIS GOING ON HERE!!!" the both look Ed over and said simultaneously "Oh fuck." At the sight of a furious Alvor walking down the road.

Looking back at eachother, Asbjorn shoved hadvar off him and onto the groud with a small thud. "This isnt over imperial." During his time with alvor he learned about why the civil war was happening. The great war, and the cowardice of the imperials. He supported the Stormcloaks, however he didnt let alvor and his family know as they supported the Empire. However, he suspected Alvor knew but didn't say anything.

Alvor had reached them by now and looked surprised at Ralof's presense.

"All of you inside. Now." he said in a no nonsense tone. Ralof smirking whispered over to hadvar "Just like old times eh?" To which Hadvar shook his head and said angrily "Before you became a traitor." before they all sat at the table.

Alvor looked at the soldiers and asked concerned. "What brings you both here? Youve not worked togethet sinse the rebellion started?"

Ralof was the first to respond. Smiling is said in an almost charming manner "Well uncle, hows the old saying go?" he said hesitating before saying "There be Dragons about."


	4. Chapter 4

Alvor looked at his nephew with an unamused look. "Dragons? How much have you had to drink boy? Dragons dont exist." he said as his wife set some bowls if stew on the table.

Alvor looked at ralof and the bowl in front of him and said "Eat your stew and get out of my house. I will not have a known stormcloak in my house. You will put my family in danger." with a glare of disdain.

Ralof looked hurt for a split second before standing up and gathering himself. "Im actually not hungry and my sister must be worried." and left the building.

Asbjorn sat idly by watching the exchange before speaking up. "Hadvar is telling the truth. There was a dragon, it flew this way from helgen about an hour ago. Flew over the barrow and disapearred."

Alvor sighed with defeat and looked at asbjorn "If there is a chance dragons are back, the jarl needs to know. We are defenseless here as is, but against a dragon, we may as well hang ourselves." he said as he grabbed sigurds hand before looking at asbjorn and hadvar. "Asbjorn, we need to let the jarl know, and i cant leave my family. Will you please travel to whiterun and plea with him for help. As for you hadvar, youll need to report back to the legion. If anyone can save skyrim Itll be them."

Both men looked at the older man and nodded before going about the preparations needed to travel.Within the hour both had left separately.

Asbjorn took the road north across the bridge and stopped a little bit after before looking back at his home for the last year. Ever sense he saw the dragon he had a growing pit in his stomach. He had a feeling that everything was about to change. With one last breath he started walking down the road.

An hour later and a run in with some imperials and a prisoner he was finally at the gates of whiterun with a new problem. The guards wouldnt let him in and no matter what he said they wouldnt budge. When he told them about the dragon they got a statement and sent a guard to report to the jarl. The taller one looked at asbjorn and said. "Thank you for your help. However, we still have our orders and we cant let you into the city." before sending him on his way.

Walking away furiously, Asbjorn came across a Risaada khajiit caravan and sat with him. He had come to like the khajiit and his perception on things.

"What troubles you Asbjorn. Surely one can find many things to keep one happy." The old cat said as he took a hit of a pipe and offered it to Asbjorn.

Looking at the bowl asbjorn couldnt make out exactly what it was. Aware of the khajiits love of skooma.

Risaad saw this and chuckled lightly.

"It is not skooma. This one does not use nor sell that. This is a plant from Elsywer that had grown all over tamriel. Its flowers make one feel euphoric when smoked and is non addictave."

Asbjorn laughed as he realized it was basically marijauna and took a hit. When he heard the sound that echoed through the land.


	5. Chapter 5

Asbjorn coughed hard as he took a big puff from the pipe. Standing up terrified at that sound coming from the plains. Immediatly running towards the sound, he prepared himself for what was to come. But nothing he thought ever prepared himself at the carnage. The western watchtower was on fire and burned bodies littered the area.

Gagging and throwing up as the stench raped his senses. Slowly walking over he covered his nose when his foot got caught in something with a loud crunch and a goey splatch as he fell to the ground. The first thing he noticed was the smell immediatly followed by his right foot and boot being soaked. Taking his foot out of whatever it was that captured his foot he rolled over and lifted it up and immediatly threw up as a black and charred goo of blood and skin slowly slunk from his boot and onto the ground with a sickening plop.

Screaming. in terror he ran inside what was left of the tower and threw up once more as he tried to collect himself. Taking deep breaths and wiping the tears from his eyes.

He heard Shouts from incoming soldiers. Stumbling out of the tower, he saw about 25 soldiers dressed in yellow with horse insignias investigating the carnage. Apon seeing Asbjorn a few of them drew their swords and walked towards him yelling at him to drop his weapons and to come quietly.

Asbjorn backed up and was explaing himself as a dragon flew over the mountain and unleashed a turrent of fire, engulfing almost half if the soldiers in fire as they screamed in pain and terror as they were cooked alive in their armor before falling down dead.

The remaining soldiers quickly refocused their efforts on the dragon launching arrows at the beast, most of which bounced harmlessly off its scales.

Asbjorn watched as he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to Thor before running out and grabbing a bow and a quiver that a soldier dropped when he deserted and ran. Knocking an arrow he quickly let it fly at the beast but missed it entirely. Shaking and panicing he Shot another that glanced off the side of the beast.

Taking a deep breath and calming his nerves he remembered Feandals lessons. The dragon had landed and was in the middle of biting through a guard when asbjorn drew back his arrow and let it fly.

The arrow tore through the membrane of the wing leaving an almost invisible hole in the wing. The dragon had barely even noticed as he unleashed another stream of fire at a rock where a guard was taking cover.

Asbjorn had saw the arrow go through the wing and had shouted as loud as he could "AIM FOR THE WINGS!!!! AIM FOR THE WINGS!!!"

The few guards left had nodded and unleashed a small volley of arrows at the right wing ripping multiple holes into the skin. The dragon know furious took flight just as another volley tore threw its wing resulting in more hole.

As the dragon took to the sky once more it flew up high and immediatly flew straight down in an attempt to frighten the humans.

About 150 feet in the air it spread its wings to slow its decent, however a loud ripping sound filled the air followed by a loud agonizing roar.

Asbjorn looked up to see the holes in the wing tore wide open and caused the dragon to fall to the ground in a flurry of cries and fire as it hit the ground with a loud crack.

Asbjorn and the 5 guards left slowly walked upto the beast who was breathing heavily, its wing shattered and a leg twisted in a wrong direction.

Resting its massive head on the ground, too weak to defend itself it closed its eyes and waited for the blow that would end this incarnation.

Looking back at the mortals once more the Dragon said "My thuri aldiun will raise me and the flesh of thousands of mortals will tear under my claws." right before Asbjorn drove his axe into the beasts head killing it.

Looking back at what was left of the guards he smiled weakly as they laughed and cried out in joy. The beast was dead and the city was safe. Walking around the went to the corpses of their fallen friends when the dragons corpse suddenly burst into flames and engulfed Asbjorn, who fell to his knees screaming in pain as his entire being began to burn like a thousand suns before passing out.

Jarl Balgruuf paced back and forth on his balcony when a thundering call echoed throughout tamriel. Letting all of its resident know that a dragonborn has appeared.

Balgruuf ran back to his throne room and awaited his soldiers to return as his brother and steward walked up to him discussing what just happened when a gaurd ran up to him covered in soot and blood, breathing heavily. "Sir...the dragon is dead. The dragonborn has passed out and is in the temple of kynareth."

Balgruuf stood up and said "Calm yourself. What happened at the tower. Leave nothing out."

The guard nodded and caught his breath before retelling everything that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Whiterun.

temple of kynareth

11 am

3 weeks after the watchtower.

The healer scurried around the temple with a calm ease, healing everything from illness to broken bones. Sighing, she said a small prayer to kynareth for guidence. Almost a month ago, soldiers came into the temple carrying an unconsious man. Not unusual these days, but when the told her it was the dragonborn, that changed things.

He was in a private area to help with his recovery. She knew nothing save his name and that he was the dragonborn.

Before she checked on him she grabbed a towel and dried the sweat off her face and pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail. The older residents of Whiterun say she looka just like her mother did when she was younger.

Sighing once more she walked into the dragonborns quarters and saw him standing straight up looking at her with the eyes of a Reptile.

Gasping in fright, the healer backed up a couple feet chanting some prayer.

Asbjorn looked confused and said "I didnt think i looked that bad. Really appreciate the self esteem boost." before looking around and finding a spare set of clothes and putting them in finding they were a bit to small.

The healer had regained her senses and said. "Sorry, your eyes arent human anymore. When i checked on you this morning nothing was different from when you came in.

In fact in the last three weeks youve been here youve...changed. You are taller and much more Muscular than before. I am a fool to be shocked at another change" she said as she scurried to a chest and pulled out a set of clothes.

"These belonged to an altmer, they might be a bit tight but should fit.

Oh and my name is Gyda Small Huntress." She said as she gave the clothes to Asbjorn who quickly put them on and introduced himself before excusing himself to see the jarl.

Jarl balgruuf sat on his throne annoyed. The dragonborn had been in a coma for almost a month now and reports of dragon attacks had become an almost daily issue.

How was he supposed to comfort and protect his people from dragons when the one who was destined to slay dragons was unconcious at the temple. He already spread his guards to thin as is with the war and such. The dragons made it impossible to protect his hold alone. Sooner or later The imperials or the Stormcloaks will attack whether he likes it or not.

Biting his Pride he muttered an apology to himself and his hold.

"Preventus, fetch the good parchment and get me some ink. I need to write a letter."

In the distance the doors to his hall opened and the tallest man he had seen sauntered in with an aura of danger and arrogance amongst him.

Balgruuf already knew this new comer based on the report the city healer had given him.

"Dragonborn, we had begun to worry if you would never wake up. Welcome to Whiterun. Please make yourself at home." Balgruuf said sitting down as a chill ran up his spine. This man in front of him is dangerous, no doubt.

Asbjorn looked down at the jarl. Quite chubby and aged he looked weak and unfit to rule. As he thought this an almost undetectable trace of anger appeared and disappeared.

"I am Asbjorn. The pleasure is mine." he said bowing his head slightly. "The nurse said i was out for three weeks. Killing a dragon really burns. Wouldnt recommend it." Asbjorn said as something clicked in his head.

"Why is everyone calling me Dragonborn?"

Balgruuf sat straight in his chair and said

"That is something The greybeards can help you with."


	7. Chapter 7

2 Weeks later

high hrothgar.

"I Fucking hate mountians Lydia." Asbjorn Growled as they reached the doors to the temple.

Before his Departure Balgruuf made him Thane and Annointed Lydia as his Huscarl who Looked just as miserable and cold.

"It is your duty to the land Dragonborn. You must speak to the greybeards."

Asbjorn rolled his eyes and opened the doors. Throughout the trip Lydia kept on about his duty.

Inside the stone temple was surpisingly warm as an old man in a black robe walked to the dou.

"Dragonborn. Welcome to high hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards."

"I am Asbjorn. I speak for a freezing woman and dragonborn." He said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

Lydia gasped in horror and Arngeir let out a laugh.

"It is good to have a sense of humor in these halls for a change. Come, We will get you fed and warmed up."

Dinner was a veggie stew and warm ale. Brought to the couple in the council room where a huge firepit layed between a curved table.

"As dragonborn, you already know how to shout and speak in the tongue of the dov. The greybeards purpose for a dovahkiin. Is to help balance and guide you. To help you prevent yourself from Giving into your dragonsoul. Dragons are by nature, prideful and drive to dominate everything. As a Dragonborn, you have the soul of a dragon and with it the urges and instincts of one." Arngeir said as he bit into his bread.

"However, the eyes are different. Legends have said Dragonborn grow in height and strength after they absorb their first soul. However, the physical Appearence of the dov is new. Be careful Asbjorn. We must assume that it is becuase your dragon blood is much stronger and prelavent than those who came before. This may mean the urges and desires of the dov stated before may be stronger." Arngeir said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Asbjorn looked down before looking up to arngier. "I wont become like the dragons. They destroy everything without remorse." with. disgust and worry.

Lydia saw this and gently squeezed his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about."

Arngier nodded "Shes right. So long as you stay true to the way of the voice. You have nothing to worry about. Now come, let us meditate."

Asbjorn knelt on the snow, overlooking skyrim, thinking of how his life...afterlife...was not as he expected it to be. Trying to think of his life before, he sadly figured he didnt remember a thing save that he died and now how his life was saving the world. Alvor, Dorothy, Lydia, Ralof and everyone else was counting on him without even realizing it. The whole world was in his hands, and the pressure was overbearing. Yelling out in anger his voice suddenly cracked as he instinctually yelled "FUS RO DAH!"

Causing an avalanche to tear down the mountain devouring everything in its path.

Lydia and arngier quickly ran to him.

Lydia was the first to speak. "What was that sound. There isnt a cloud in the sky for it to be thundering."

Arngeir shook his head and simply said "That was no thunder. That was a thuum, a shout. Dovahkiin, you must control this power, otherwise you could destroy the world."

Asbjorn looked upset. "Im sorry. I didnt mean to. I need to leave. An avalanche tore down the mountain. I wanna see if it hit ivarstead. Come lydia Lets go."


	8. chapter 8

Ivarstead

9 am the next day

As asbjorn and lydia finally reached the base of the mountain, it became evident that no avalanche had struck here. The only inconvienence was that it was raining, and cold.

"Next time were in a city, were getting a fucking cloak." Asbjorn chuckled as as spread his arms out laughing as a crash of thunder rolled throughout the skies.

Almost instinctivly Asbjorn grasped his amulet of Mjolnir.

Lydia watching the whole thing before she urgently yet quietly yelled

"Put that away you fool. Damn thalmor spies are everywhere."

Asbjorn shocked by the sudden outburst from lydia retreated a few steps and looked confused before a realization hit him. Breaking into laughter Asbjorn put the amulet under his leather chestpiece. "Its not of talos. Its to The god Thor. God of thunder, and the protector if man. Thor is a god where i come from. Another world actually. I died and next thing i know, im laying face first in the dirt near Riverwood. For the next year i was apprenticed under the. blacksmith

Funny thing, i was doing his bidding when i learned about this dragonborn shit."

Lydia had just blankly stared at asbjorn and with a long drawn out "Okaay" to which asbjorn chuckled.

"Here, ive no idea why ive kept it, or even why it came with me, i guess when you die everything youre wearing goes with ya." he said while tossing a leather wallet towards lydia. "Inside is a card with my picture on it. Look at the dates and sort."

Lydia tilted her head as Asbjorn spoke. Missing the wallet, she knelt down and picked it up doing what her thane said. Coming to a stop, Lydia looked at the card before asking. "Whats an Organ Donor?"

"Of everything you could ask thats what you go for" Asbjorn chuckles. "It means apon the event of my death, a coroner will cut open my body, remove my organs and do something with them. When some body that needs a working organ becuase their own isnt working, they will replace the damaged organ with mine."

With her eyes wide as plates and a look of shock Lydia stood there speechless. "Youre heart could be in another human being or elf?"

"Gives a whole new meaning to "I give you my heart" doesnt it. And my world doesnt have Elves. Just humans"

"For fucks sakes my thane. You know what, nevermind lets keep moving. Where are we going exactly?" lydia said trying to figure out the strange world her thane came from.

The said thane smiled and simply said. "Windhelm."

Windhelm

Few days later

2pm

Windhelm wasnt exactly what he Expected. The first thing Asbjorn saw was a dunmer being harrased by two drunken nords to which threatened to "Show him a lesson'

Asbjorn looked at lydia and laughed.

"You buy dinner if i win, if i lose...well im not gonna lose" Asbjorn laughed as he drove his fist into the stomach of the drunken nord who bent over and threw up all over asbjorn.

"Gah, what the fuck you drunk bastard." he said recoiling as he tried to wipe as much vomit off of him as possible. The nord, was simply knocked out on the ground.

Lydia had doubled over and was turning purple from laughing so hard while mimicking Asjorn "Ah ive been vomited on" with a face filled with fuax horror before another wave if laughter erupted from the woman .

"Shut up and lets go." Asbjorn said scowling as he wiped the rest if the drunken bodily fluid off him.

Headed to the palace Asbjorn looked up amazed at the sheer size before walking in towards the man on the throne.

Ulfric sat an amused at the days Political Games. He was a warrior, not some plush weak spined Politician like the Imperial milk drinkers. Watching as a man in leather armor walked up alongside a rather attractive brunette in Steel armor. Probably some knight and her squire. Raising his Eyebrows as an awful scent filled the air he said "What in Talos is that awful smell. You are aware that it is polite to at least wash the shit off yourself before seeing a jarl."

Asbjorn sneered and said "Go fuck yourself." with a calm rage

The mans response Absolutely stunned ulfric who sat straighter. Waving his hand at His own Housecarl Galmar who was reaching for his axe Ulfric Stared at the man "Do you have any idea who i am. I could have you Killed for that."

Asbjorn rather loudly laughed "Some pompous asshole with an overbearing air of arrogance." he said with a Dramatic bow.

"Lord jarl high king Ulfric Stormcloak or whatever you go by, I am Asbjorn, The last Dragonborn."

Lydia stood paralyzed staring at her thane with a look of pure terror right before she feinted

Both asbjorn and Ulfric watched as the maiden suddenly feinted.

Asbjorn quick with a reply as always

looked at Ulfric

"That happen often? i mean youre not that great looking" to which the Jarl exhaled annoyed before calling the city healer to look over the woman.


	9. Chaptern9

Palace of the kings

Eastmarch.

16 suns dawn 4E 202

5pm

Ulfric looked at the mouthy nord. Red with irritation he stood off his throne. "I am Ulfric Stormcloak, Bear of Eastmarch, and True High King of Skyrim. Dragonborn or not, you will speak to me with respect and dignity. Be glad i am in a generous mood for next time i will execute you." he said as his voice echoed throughout the palace. Returning to his throne he sighed tiredly as Lydia walked out of the palace healers chambers echoed by his yells of protests.

Red with fury Lydia slammed her gauntleted fist into asbjorns face, knocking him to the ground.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED YOU DAMN FOOL!! YOU CANT JUST GO OFFENDING EVERYONE YOU SEE!" She yelled as Asbjorn stood up holding his bloody nose.

Breathing heavily and almost growling in rage asbjorn put his hands to his head and started laughing maniacially. Ulfric had looked at the Nord with a burrowed eyebrow as he looked at Galmar who also wore a face of worry and suspicion.

Lydia oblivious to what was about to happen started back at Asbjorn Chastizing him about how it was not funny and how idiotic he is.

Asbjorn yelled out loudly as he invoked one of his gods Odin. Roaring like a bear he turned to lydia with extremely bloodlust in his eyes, he slammed into Lydia with a sickening thud as steel, leather and flesh collided.

Stepping back Lydia Threw a right jab, which asbjorn ducked and countered with his own attack bringing his fist to lydias armored Stomach. With a sickening crack

as his left hand broke, asbjorn kept his attack as he brought his right hand into an uppercut which connected with lydias jaw Snapping her head back as blood filled her mouth.

Spitting the blood onto the Stone floor Lydia never backed down and drove her fist into her thanes stomach causing him to wheeze for a second.

Ulfric had enough and yelled out

"Enough! I will not allow this disruption in my palace. Guards, arrest these two." The guards drew there weapons and encircled the dou, binding them before bringing them too the cells.

Ulfric walked to his War room followed by Galmar Stone Fist.

"What do you make of this galmar?" Ulfric said as he studied the map on the table peppered with blue and red flags.

"The Imperials are on the losing side of the war, however they are still dug in. But that is nothing to the Sons and daughters of Skyrim. No matter how dug in, we will rid Skyrim if these invaders." the grizzled old soldier said with pride earning a chuckle from Ulfric.

"I have no doubt of that old friend. But i mean the Dragonborn. You saw his rage. He felt no pain when his hand broke and he fought in a rage that only a few nords could pull off. It would seem that the Dragonborn is also A Berserkrgang.

I want him in our army."

Galmar nodded and said "Having the dragonborn supporting the Stormcloak banner would bring in new recruits and increase both morale and influence. But what if he Isnt a Stormcloak Supporter? If he Joins the Damn Imperials this war will take a very bad turn for us."

"Leave that to me. In the meantime send orders to , Ylsvig Wolfheart and Olaf Alfikr. Have ylsvig send his men to the Valheim towers, and have Olaf pitch an invasion point by Heamirs Shame."

Asbjorn had woke to a familiar red headed women mending his hand in his cell. Smiling he said "What brings you to Windhelm Gyda Little Huntress? Long way from Whiterun.

With an innocent chuckle Gyda said "Same thing as always. Healing Trouble makers." she said as she looked his body over healing the injuries. "Still abnormally large. Your eyes are still dragonlike but now have a vibrant green color to them." she said as she stared into Asbjorns eyes before finishing up.

"Well youre okay, Few bruises Nothing major, just try to rest your hand for a few days while it heals."

Gyda said as she left to report to ulfric.

Somewhere in Cyrodill While Asbjorn is getting healed.

Alaquis Bonefeletoius had wiped the blood and sweat off his forhead. The battle for Acre was in full swing, when suddenly a blinding white light flooded his senses. Next thing he knew he was in a stone City full of humans, cat people, lizard people and elves.

"God above, protect me from these demons." He said as he pointed his sword out toward the people, causing the guards to surround the man that suddenly appeared with a red cross on his armor and kite sheild.

"Dues Vult" the man said before he tried attacking the guards but failed and was arrested.


End file.
